U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,141 describes the preparation of chloroanilines substituted in the meta-position, by reacting polychloroanilines with hydrogen. However, the process described in the said patent requires the use of high pressures and of very large amounts of hydrochloric acid, and this presents serious corrosion problems.